steam_islandsfandomcom-20200216-history
Khione
Khione is a Goa'uld Lady. She is a twin sister of Lady Persephone and an older sister of System Lady Isis. She was one of the most important scientists in Zeuses domain before he married her sister Isis. Despite the fact that she is not under the rule of System Lady Isis, she is under her protection. Biography Khione was born on planet Amarynthos in the Avalon Galaxy. This planet is the only planet of the Empire that is not entirely controled by a single ruler. The planet is instead under control of two Goa'uld Ladies, the sisters Khione and Persephone. For both of these Ladies Amarynthos is the center of their domans. Khione controls several sectors of the Galaxy, yet she is not a member of the High Council of the System Lords. Remaining under protection of first Zeus and now his successor, his wife and her sister Isis, she continues pursuing new technologies. Despite sharing most of it with her sisters, in a normal, peaceful situation, she does not share evrything. In service of Zeus Khione rose to power as a scientist in Zeuses domain. For more than a century it was speculated that she is his mate and will be his wife, but that rumor was put to rest when he married her sister Isis. Some decades after that she left Zeuses service, and he gave her a parting gift: five planets that were part of his domain. One of those planets was planet Amarynthos. Thanks to her obsession with developing new technologies and relative inactivity in foreign relations, she mostly stayed out of the fighting and kept her territory. Gaining independence As Khione was under protection of System Lord Zeus, she was able to pursue diferent technologies. Among them is her research of dark matter and further developement of the Ancient ZPM device. Thanks to the specific conditions needed for these technologies all of her planets have at least one castle, that is also her main residence, in the coldest northern areas. This is also why she was known as a goddess of winter and snow. The devices she created helped her expland her domain, and by 47 150 GC she had colonized over a dozen Solar Systems. However in 47 158 GC she decided to give half of her territory, including half of the planet she was ruling from to her twin sister, Lady Persephone. The division of the planet was such that the northern half where there is more snow, stayed under Khione's rule, while the southern half was under Persephone's rule. War with Anubis During the war with Anubis both Khione and Persephone were forced to defend their planets. Thanks to his focus on System Lord Zeus however, they did not lose many planets. After Anubis was defeated it was revealed that Khione assisted System Lord Yu-Huang Shang-Ti and her brother-in-law Zeus by sending them new technologies, some of which were new prototype weapons that Zeus installed on his Mothership. It was with this weapon, powered by the eyes of Ra, that Zeus won the final battle against Anubis. Zeuses family was also suposed to be secretly evacuated to Amarynthos, which has among the best defense systems in the Empire. Khione as a ruler Khione's rule is larely benevolent. Her population is among the most scietifically aware population in the Empire. Suprisingly despite of this her subjects still reffer to her as a goddess, and still respect her as a diety. She does not care much for this, and is only interested in their will to assist in her research: something that they gladly do. Her rule is not that much diferent from most of the other system lords. The male Goa'uld still serve in the army and females take care of the children, but they both take part in scientific research after their regular jobs are done. Children are educated in science and technology very early in life, so they may as well one day start helping their goddess. The need for manual labour in food production and construction is almost completely eliminated thanks to automated machines which constantly work, granting her a large surpluss in food while maintaining technological progress. This is further enhanced by her weather control devices, which are the most effective in the Empire. Her legal system is very simple. For each offense there is a single punishment: freezing of the perputrator. Depending on the crime, the sentenced can be frozen for a certain time period in suspended animation, or he could be frozen to death on the spot. Crime rate in her domain is astonishingly low, and among the lowest (if not the lowest) in the Empire. Appearance The "goddess of winter" is 167cm tall and weights 55kg. She dresses in long, light blue, white or gray robes and coats, and wears silver lipstick, with her makeup usualy being in shades of blue, purple and gray/silver. Her eyes also have a 'winter glow' unlike that of any Goa'uld. Only her sister Persephone has similar eyes. Personality Khione's personality is very specific. It looks like her only concern is technological advancement, and she is very result-oriented. The goddess of winter is however a benevolent ruler who lets her subject live their own lives as long as they do not brake the law. Despite being considered a diety of snow and ice, she acts warmly to her relatives, without restraining her emotions when she is with them. When she visited Zeuses home planet she spent a lot of time with her nieces Athena and Bastet, and her nephew Pelops. While they were children she acted as she is her second mother, while when they grew up she became more of a very close friend who they could confide into. That is why her influence on System Lady Bastet is still very large, despite the fact she is 'rebelling' every now and then and pursuing diferent solutions instead of joining her mother and brother's side in the High Council of the System Lords. See also: * Goa'uld Empire * High Council of the System Lords * Persephone * Isis * Zeus * Athena * Pelops * Bastet * Anubis * Yu-Huang Shang-Ti * Goa'uld technology Category:Goa'uld Category:Goa'uld Citizen Category:Person